Bumpy Road
by MissMusicMaker
Summary: Lola Thorne is your average girl with her average crush. Unlike your average crush, it ends in tears and a therapy session. When Lola's cousin, Adam, stinks up the place, she realizes that this therapy session may not be the best thing for her. With the ups and downs, and left's and rights, this is sure to be a bumpy road.
1. Chapter 1

_After a heated kiss with Ryan, I escaped out the back of the building where the TCA's where being held. He was a nice guy but he wasn't for me._

_"Nice boyfriend you got there, Lola." _

_I drew in a sharp breath, surprised to see Justin Bieber standing next to me. "Shut up, Justin."_

_"He's a douche bag." The pop star in front of me sang._

_I pursed my lips and tried not to think of our history. "Don't make me cry before I go up there. I'm hosting, I can't just start crying and blame it on happiness."_

_If he left me alone right now, I'd be fine. But he wasn't going to leave. We had a song to record together in two days, he'd say we needed to discuss lyrics just so he could make me feel bad._

_"Lola, he's an ass! You deserve better!"_

_I took in another breath. It didn't work this time and I panicked for a split second before remembering I had every reason to be mad! We had something great, but then Selena went to rehab and he got all worried, calling her everyday once she was out. I knew part of him belonged to her, it always would, and I didn't mind that at all. They were just friends - Were. _

_"What? Like you! No Justin, you let me believe you loved me and you were just friends with her! But you weren't, where you? No! I had to catch you kissing her behind Times Square at a concert you took me to see! Just leave me alone!" I cried, trying to get him to leave._

_"I do love you Lola, that never changed." His eyes softened. _

_"Justin, can you just stop? I don't need any more lies from you."_

_Before I knew it he had pulled me into a hug. I won't lie, it felt really good to be in his arms again, but I had a boyfriend. _

_"Let go of me!" I cried again. "Justin, let go!"_

_He wasn't letting go. I expected this from him. Constantly thinking I still wanted him, which I did. I just couldn't let him know that. I had to let him think I was happy with Ryan, even if I really wasn't._

_"What the fuck!"_

_In a split second I no longer felt Justin's warm arms around me. I knew it was Ryan. I knew he had hurt Justin, thinking he was harassing me. I had to let him believe that, the same as I had to let Justin believe I was happy with someone else. That I could live without him, even though I couldn't._

_I let my tears fall as Ryan pulled me close to him. I shouldn't have though. Now my makeup was running down my face and I didn't have time to fix it. _

_At the same time Justin probably thought Ryan was better for me and would back off a little bit.._

_Hopefully. _

Current Moment:

I heard the a car door slam outside the studio and I instantly knew it was Justin. I knew what was about to happen.

I had broken up with Ryan two nights ago because he had hit Justin. I didn't tell him that though. I told him it was because I really wasn't over Justin yet and I couldn't pretend to be just so he would stop trying to get me back. He'd just play me again. Ryan protested a lot. We ended up arguing until three in the morning. At that stage we agreed it would be best to break up, even though Ryan thought we could make it work.

I ran as fast as I could in my heels into the bathroom when I saw Justin's face. He was mad! He was also sporting a black eye that could have been prevented. I could have stopped that.

I took my black Louis Vuitton's off and rested my feet on the cold bathroom floor. It felt so good. I let myself hide in the safety of the bathroom until there was a knock on the door.

It could have only been one person since Justin and I had agreed to push back the recording so we change some of the lyrics and it was just us here. That was Justin's way of saying 'Do Not Disturb'.

"Lola! Get out here. I know your not going to the bathroom!" His voice sounded harsh.

I stayed silent.

"Come on Lola.. I'm not mad. I promise."

I slipped my heels back on and whipped the bathroom door open and breezed past Justin, not forgetting to glare at him. "You really like breaking promises, don't you?"

"I'm not lying. I just can't believe you let him give me a black eye when I was comforting you, let him comfort you and then dump him! I honestly thought you where smarter." He said it like it was nothing.

I whipped around so fast that he bumped into me and I had to push him away so that there was distance between us. "Smarter? What do you think I was trying to do? Tell you that I still loved you without actually having to say it? No Justin. I broke up with him because it wasn't working! He wanted more than I could give. A bit like you, actually."

"I did not play you Lola! That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!" He argued, thinking he was right.

"You're into lying now? Well, I suppose you lied a few times while you where busy breaking promises and playing with my feelings. And I didn't say Ryan played me. He deserves better and I gave him the chance to find what he deserves." I finished. "Now I suppose you didn't demand a 'Do not Disturb' session so you could bully me, did you? Let's get started."

"Your just gonna leave it at that?" Justin asked. "I don't think so."

I sighed, taking my notebook out of my backpack. Of course I was going to leave it there. We where working on the song of the century as LA Reid calls it. It needed to be perfect. He didn't think it was and postponed the recording so we could work on it, but instead he wanted to bully me. Give me a break! "I do."

"Lola-"

"If it's about us, save it. If you have a song idea, get writing south paw." I snapped. It wasn't much but it was enough to shut him up.

We studied the first verse for a bit. That was his solo part. He was stressing over the second line, I don't understand how you can always make me so mad. Partly because it was about me and partly because everyone else knew it.

"I just feel like it makes me look dangerous. Like this one person can always make me feel like killing everybody but them so I can have them to myself for a change." He explained.

"Justin," I laughed a little. "It sounds like your so in love with this person that everything they do makes you mad because you can't have them. I think your fans know your not a serial killer."

"Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Here." I pulled my phone out and opened twitter. "I'll tweet it."

LolaThornee: justinbieber is a serial killer you guys :/ Awks.

"Lola! Do not send that! I will damage you!" He joked, trying to snatch the phone out of my hands. It was obviously why I was trying to keep the line there. I knew it and so did he. It amused me knowing I infuriated him so much.

"Hey!" I held the phone out of reach. "Don't you think you've done enough damaging?"

He stopped trying to grab my phone and sunk into his beanbag. "Can we just work on the song without telling people that I'm a serial killer? It probably won't end well."

His mini speech screamed double meaning, but I ignored it and got on with the improvements. I looked down at the notebook in front of me. "Can we change the song? Like the whole thing? I just had the best idea ever, it even has a name already."

Justin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would we do that? We practically have it finished."

I opened a new page in my notebook and clicked my pen so I could start writing. "Bare with me a sec. Okay so we where like bickering at the TCA's and I blew up on you, right? Then earlier we where fighting again. The only thing that can distract us is work." I sucked in a breath. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you wouldn't be bugging me to trust you or get back with you if you didn't still love me-"

"I've already admitted that Lola, stop tormenting me." He reminded me.

"That's not what I'm saying! Now this may sound crazy but I broke up with Ryan because I'm not over you. I didn't want you to change that line because it infuriated you and I enjoyed the fact that you saw something in my eyes. We've been on and off for the past two years. Everyone knows it. If we do this song Ne-yo and Rihanna style it could work. It could be all about the struggles of the past two years but at the same time telling people that this is it. There's no more Jola." I was totally out of breath but I wasn't finished. I gasped for air but Justin stayed silent. It's like we where finally agreeing on something. "Okay, I can breathe. Anyway, if we do this then we can get everything off our chests and think of it as nothing but work. After it's written, recorded and released we might be able to be friends again. Just like before you wrote that stupid song about falling in love. This time it can be both of us with a mutual hate-that-I-love-you feeling. And no matter what we say stays in these walls, or whatever walls we are in. Me you and Uncle Joe! Get it?"

"Am I crazy or did that make sense?" Justin asked, smiling.

"You're not the only crazy one." I assured him.

After Justin and I had explained the new idea to Scooter and Kevin, they both had confused looks on their faces.

"I don't get it.. Who the hell is Uncle Joe and why does he get to be in the room?" Scooter asked.

"Explain it again. This time in English." Kevin chuckled.

I looked at Justin and he muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'clueless old people'.

"Okay." I started. "I had this idea all of a sudden that because both me and Justin still have feelings for each other but hate each other at the same time, we should write about it. We've been on and off with each other for the past nearly two years and we're just fucking with peoples heads so we decided to put an end to and make a song about our hate-that-I-love-you thing here. The song would also include a clear indication that there would be no more Jola. We're gonna set up writing sessions and we have to write what we feel so that it can go in the song, but we can't judge each other. Only me, Justin and the walls. You, me and uncle Joe." I explained. "In English."

After an excruciating five minutes of Scooter and Kevin thinking and muttering to themselves and sometimes to each other Kevin spoke. "I like it."

"Are you sure it's gonna work though?" Scooter asked. "You guys are constantly fighting."

Justin nodded. "It will work Scoot. We talked and we agreed to disagree and put our differences aside to make a kick ass song, not just for the fans happiness, but our welfare."

"Think of it as a therapy session that only brings good. Sure, it'll be hard to keep my cool when he does something stupid nut I'll get over it." I chipped in.

"Woah!" Justin turned to me. "We haven't even started and you're already picking on me? I thought we had an agreement!"

It took me a minute to realize he was teasing.

"Took you a second to realise I was joking there, didn't it Lol." He chuckled.

My cheeks heated up. "Shut up Bieber."

At least we weren't fighting. I thought. It's a work in progress, just like the song. We'll get through it. No road is smooth.

"No road is smooth." I blurted. "Bumpy Road. We can call the song Bumpy Road!"

We all agreed on Bumpy Road and closed the writing session for another day. We agreed to write every second day so that we could see each other often enough to get it done but not often enough to kill each other.

Before we all left for home, Justin pulled me aside. "Hey Lola, wanna ride with me? I figured we could talk."

I shrugged. "You know where my house is."

A smile curled onto his face as we got into the car. He opened the door for me and ran around to his side and started the car.

Pulling out of the parking lot of the recording studio and onto the highway, we started talking.

"I'm really excited for this song, you know. I was against the idea at the start but that part where you said 'You, me and Uncle Joe' convinced me." Justin confessed.

"I think that part convinced everybody. I tend to get crazy and talk all funny when I have faith in something." I told him, truthfully.

"I know."

We didn't talk for about five minutes after that.

"Do you think Kevin and Scooter are hopeful that there will be an us again?" I asked. "They where pretty upset when we broke up."

Justin shrugged and gripped the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to go white. "I'm sorry about that by the way. The whole thing with Selena. I made it clear to her on the phone that we had fixed everything and we where happy again. She understood, but I guess I got angry that she didn't like me anymore. I'd left you for her so may times and she was perfectly okay when we got back together. It hurt a little so I convinced her that we could be something and then you caught us kissing outside Times Square. I guess I kind of leeched when you didn't get suspicious."

"It's okay." I answered. "Everything happens for a reason."

Justin was frowning. "Lola, we where doing fine. We trusted each other, we'd met each others parents, your brother didn't hate me anymore. It was going great!"

"But you still loved Selena. That's not healthy. It's a love Triangle, Justin. I'd love to be able to trust you like I used to, but I guess I put too much trust in you and you fed off that." I explained. "Between me, you and Uncle Joe, I still love you and I'm finding it really hard to get over. Writing this song with you isn't helping that but a girls got to do what she's got to do. "

Justin swallowed. I knew he was finding this hard, but I had to tell him. I felt like this was my year and if he didn't know how I felt before I took off into the world of a single person, he might never know. Okay, that was extremely cheesy, but that's how I felt.

"We're here."

I looked out my window and saw my house. "Bye Justin." I opened my door and got out, not waiting for his answer as I ran up the steps and let myself in.

I knew nobody was home as my Dad was off with the army somewhere in Afghanistan, My Mom and sister where in New York for a movie premier and my brother was with his girlfriend in Bora Bora. Romantic Fucker.

"Hello Family!" I called into the house. "Oh yes! You all left me for your jobs and girlfriends even though I'm not even eighteen yet."

"Having a nice time talking to yourself?"

I yelped. "What the fuck Adam!"

Adam was my uncle. Correction, the best uncle in the world! And for some reason he was in my house while my family was away. Looks like they care! Okay, they do care, a lot, but I am left alone more often than not.

"Language Missy!" He chuckled, coming out of the laundry room with just a towel on. "I might just cut your tongue off. Or worse! Not take you out to the best club in America!"

I smiled. "Why am I going to your house? I have a song to write you know!"

"Oh yeah, you and that Bieber kid are getting it on again. How's that going Thorne-Corn?" He laughed at his own joke.

"We're not 'getting it on' dumb-ass. We're writing a tragic love song about our shitty relationship." I shrugged. "It's like therapy."

The look on his face was unreadable, and very, very scary. That look only comes when he's about to do something unexpected. I was scared because he absolutely hates Justin! The second time Justin and I got back together, he locked me in my bedroom for three hours. I was two hours late for a date and Justin get really upset. He thought I hated him. Damn you Adam!

"Awwwwh! That is soooooo cute!" Adam cried.

See! Unexpected!

"What? I thought you where gonna buy a gun for a second there!" I admitted.

"Really? I already have a gun, kid! But seriously, can you not see what's happening here?" Adam corrected me.

"Oh do tell!"

Now Adam had the I'm-gonna-ramble-so-you-have-no-idea-what-I'm-saying look on his face.

"You see, little Thorne-a-corn," That was nickname since I was five because I always wanted to be a Unicorn. Don't judge me, I know you did too! "You think that by doing this song with Justin, your gonna get over him. Wrong! You're gonna end up spending so much time with him that you guys are gonna turn into mush balls again and he's gonna ask you out. You're gonna say yes because you still love him. Then he's gonna break your heart and I'm gonna kick him in the mush balls! Now see my brother, your dad, is gonna fly back from his war and shoot Justin in the face because he's already sick of you guys being together, and it's only been a few hours! We all liked football man better, but I think you and Justin are totally adorable!" He finished with a jump, clicking his heels in the air and clapping.

"Better, little Leprechaun?"

Even though I had given him a smart come-back, the thought stuck in my head. Surely that wasn't going to happen. We where writing this song to make sure it didn't happen, to make sure we got everything off our chests and be friends afterwards. But what if it didn't work? I didn't want to think about that so I just plastered a smile on my face.

"I'm staying here tonight." I informed Adam. "I was invited to a party and I think I might go. It's at Amy's house so I can get drunk and stay there."

"Amy Lyons? Your best friend from childhood? The really hot one?! Can I come!" He cried, accidentally throwing his hands up to fast so his towel dropped. "Shit!"

"Okay first, put some clothes on!" I laughed turning around and running up the stairs. "You have two hours to get ready!"

As Adam was only nineteen, I wouldn't mind if he hooked up with Amy. She's my best friend and he's my uncle. Sure it would be weird at the start, but I'd get used to calling her Aunt Amy. Scratch that, no I wouldn't!

"I love you, Lola!" He cried, picking his towel off the ground and covering his nakedness.

"Go home and get ready!" I joked, closing my bedroom door.

I'd showered before I went to the studio this morning so all I needed to do was curl my hair. My hair was a shade of brown with blonde dip-dye at the ends. It always looked cool curled. I turned my curler on and while waiting for it to heat up, I opened my closet to pick out a dress. While filing through my dresses, my hair curler beeped, telling me it was hot enough to burn whatever surface it was on. I raced out and picked it up, noticing a tiny burn mark on my desk. Oops. It only took me twenty minutes to curl my whole head. After that I did my makeup. Then it was time to pick out my dress, I was going for something that would give Adam a heart attack Basically, anything above the knee.

I spotted a white mini-dress that came down to my mid thigh. I matched it with my black Louis Vuittons, a black purse and all black jewellery. My makeup was simple. Some night-time foundation with a matching concealer, winged eyeliner and black eye-shadow. I coated my lashes in my favourite mascara a few times and put on a coat of lipstick. I was ready to go. Just a spray of perfume and a swing of vodka later, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Thorne-a-corn? You ready?"

"Just a sec Adam!" Before opening the door, I slipped the tiny bottle of vodka into my purse.

"Am I hot enough?" He asked.

I arched my eyebrow and took a look at him. I had to admit, he did look good. But something was missing. I held my finger up and marched back into my room, picking up the first man-perfume I saw. I squirted it all over him.

"What is that? It smells really good!"

I looked at the bottle. "It's David Beckham. Ryan must have left it here."

He peeked into my bedroom to look at the array of colognes I had on my desk. "What's that one?"

I turned around to identify which one he was talking about. He pointed at the one in a jar with a sponge next to it.

"Oh, that's Justin's. He doesn't like anybody to know what it is so he puts it in a jar and dips a sponge in it and puts it on that way." I explained. "He's crazy."

"I see that." Adam laughed. "Can I wear it?"

Could he? "I don't know Adam, he's really protective over his man perfume."

"He's obviously not that protective if he left it at your house, Lol!" He jogged into my room and picked it up. "See? There's not even a label on it! Oh shit!"

He dropped the jar. HE DROPPED THE FUCKING JAR!

"Oh my god! Adam!"

I've never gotten angry at Adam or shouted at him in rage.. This was a first.

"Adam what the hell! I wanted to keep that you idiot!" I shouted.

"Lola.. I-I'm so sorry."

"I don't care! That's not mine! I was going to keep it and give it back to him when he asked for it! I tell people not to touch stuff for a reason you know!" I cried.

"Says the girl who's not in love with Justin Bieber."

My face softened. Maybe he was right.. But he couldn't be! He wasn't.

"Adam.. Get the hell out of my room!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lola it's you! You came!" Amy cried.

I gave her the look that said 'not now Amy, I'm drinking'. "Yeah it is me. I came." I threw back a shot that may or may not have been spiked.

"I think those are spiked but I don't think you care…" Amy informed me.

I shrugged. "I just want to get drunk. Do you have beer in your room?"

"Always." She piped and we started walking. "Hard day with the Biebs?"

I laughed. "Hard day with Adam. And he was only in my house ten minutes. I told him he could come to the party so he went home and got dressed. He came back two hours later, helped himself to a few rice crispy cakes, and destructed my bedroom. Now it smells like Justin."

"Oh.." Amy answered and shot up the stairs, I was hot on her heels. "Did he go poking or something?"

"Worse." We entered her bedroom and went straight for the mini fridge in her closet. "He dropped the jar."

Amy stopped in the middle of opening the fridge and turned around. "You're lying."

"Why'd you stop? I want my beer!" I whined.

"You're not even lying!" She turned back around and pulled a can out of the fridge, giving it to me and sitting on the bed. "Why was he even in your room?"

I shrugged. "He wanted to see my array of man perfumes. But on the bright side…" In failing to see there was no bright side, I plopped down next to Amy. "There is no bright side. My room smells like Justin Bieber!"

"You can stay in my house until you get it all sorted. My parents love you anyway." She was only trying to help, but unfortunately, I couldn't take up on her offer.

"And I love your parents, but Justin's coming to my house on Sunday to write the song. We can't change location.. Plus I have Penny coming tomorrow to scrub the carpet. I know I sound like a spoilt rich kid, but I nearly cried when Adam found the jar. I can't clean it." I explained.

So, after Adam destructed my bedroom, I kicked him out and called my mom. She'd sent him over to make sure I was still sane. I was sane until he got here, Mom. I told her. He dropped my favourite perfume and the bottle smashed and now my whole room smells like Justin Bieber. It's horrible. She understood fully and made me promise to call her the next day as she would be home soon and was worried about me.

"You look really pretty tonight." Amy piped, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at her compliment. My brown hair was curled and it looked cool with the blonde dip dye. It was down near my waist. Long, just as I liked it. My blue eyes where coated in a thick layer of mascara and my lips a pink gloss. The dress I was wearing was short and white, with a hole in the shape of a heart on the back. I had matched the white number with all black jewellery and a pair of black Louis Vuittons. My makeup was smoky and somehow showed off my cheekbones without the need to contour. It all went well with my tanned skin. It came naturally when you lived in LA. The only thing that didn't match was the frown on my face. I was stuck thinking about Justin the whole night and it sucked big time.

I stood up after a few beers and a long chat. "I'm gonna go find Scott and we're gonna dance, just like we did in the eighth grade farewell dance!"

Scott was my other best friend. We didn't really see each other as much as we used to as he accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant last year and now he's rocking the 'Daddy' badge. His son, Aaron was cute. He had a look of his mother, Lisa, but he was more of Scott. They where great parents and spent as much time as they could with Aaron.

Scott's face lit up when we found him. "I was just about to leave! I thought you guys would never come find me!"

"Scottie!" I cried and hugged him. "I missed you while I was in Morocco!"

"Oh yeah! You went to Morocco with Ryan even though you guys where dating for two weeks." Scott teased.

"Shut up! He was out there for a game or something and I had nothing to do so I went with him." I defended, blushing a little.

"How's the little man?" Amy asked.

"Ah he's doing well! He pulled the tablecloth off the table yesterday and Lisa nearly had a heart attack. She screamed so loud he got a fright and he cried for like ten minutes straight. Broke like ten plates and my man glass!" He chuckled.

"You still have the man glass?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well obviously not anymore." He still had a smile on his face.

About three years ago when Scott turned fifteen, he bought this cup made entirely of glass and it was like up to my hip. It wasn't that big since I am pretty small, but for a cup, it was still big. On the cup, was printed 'Drink it like a man'. Since that day, he's had that glass on his desk. He must have had it on the table yesterday since it was broken.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Amy asked, wondering when Scott had to leave.

"I was actually hoping you could mind him tomorrow Amy. I have work but it's also Lisa's day off. Sunday, I'm taking her out for the day so Lola, could you watch him?" He hated asking us for favours, but when it came to Aaron, we didn't mind since he was such a sweetie.

"Tomorrow sounds good." Amy chirped.

"I'm fine with Sunday."

"You guys are the best." He hugged us both tight. "I'd switch the days but I know Amy, you only free tomorrow since you have a date on Sunday." He turned to me. "You don't have anything to do on Sunday, do you?"

"I'm writing with Bieber but he'll understand. Plus Aaron's adorable! Justin's gonna be all over that!" I joked.

Scott laughed. "I'm gonna head off you guys. Amy, I'll see you tomorrow. Lola, I'll see you Sunday."

We hugged our friend and saw him to his car. My heart warmed when I saw the car seat in the back of his sports car. There's no way anybody would let a kid in to their sports car. Only Scott.

Shortly after, I left too. I said I was going to stay, but decided against it when Justin walked into the party at around eleven. I don't think he knew I was there, but we where talking now so if he noticed me we'd probably have a little chat. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

When I got home I made myself a coffee, then a tea, then some hot chocolate. I went for a shower and got into my pyjamas, putting 'Marley and Me' on the television in my bedroom and settling down to go to sleep. I finally fell asleep at the part where John get's his job as a columnist as writes about Marley.

"Why are you hung-over?" My thirteen year old sister, Leah asked, while laughing.

"Because alcohol." I answered, rubbing my temples.

"Need an Advil?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! Could you get one for me? They're in my medicine cabinet." I asked.

"No. I just asked if you needed one. I didn't say I'd get it for you." She laughed unnecessarily hard at that.

"Oh my god Leah! Get out!" I cried.

Still laughing, the little demon walked out of my room and left the door open. Bitch!

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on my now closed door. I had to get up and freaking close it. "Leah! Go away."

"But it's Amy and Aaron."

I smiled and told her to come in.

"Hey Ams. Aaron!" I cried as she sat on my bed. "How aren't you hung over?"

"I don't drink at my own parties Lol, that's just stupid." She laughed a little, causing Aaron to let out a squeal.

"Well Aaron's happy!" Aaron was always happy. I don't know how Scott and Lisa did it, but they always managed to keep Aaron happy. Always.

"Yeah well he should be. We're taking him to Soft N' Squishy's." Amy informed me. Soft N' Squishy's was a child friendly play gym just outside LA.

"We? I don't know about you but I'm staying here and watching Marley and Me!" I pointed at the DVD box next to me.

"You have a whole rack of DVD's yet all you watch is Marley and Me!" Amy chuckled. "You're so stupid Lola."

"Sure thing Richard." I smiled.

Amy gasped .

Richard was Amy's idiot ex. He wasn't like Justin, he was just so stupid. His head was like two marbles rolling around in a tin can. No brain. Doesn't know squat! It was so funny though. We had a movie night. Me, Amy, Justin and Richard. Surprise, surprise, we watched Marley and Me. We told Richard we where watching Marley and me and he was all 'Who's Marley? And why am I there?' he kept asking if Jen and John where married and if Marley was their dog. I honestly couldn't control my laughter when Marley died and Richard was like 'MARLEY! GET UP! STOP DIGGING UP THE GARDEN!'.

Even though Richard was stupid, he really loved Amy and they spent most everyday with each other when they where dating. Amy's parents didn't approve though so she had to let him go. He cried in the middle of a basketball game because she thought doing it in public would be easier for him. He might not freak out.. She was wrong. Richard cried pretty hard.

"I'm not going Ams." I shrugged and turned my TV on, restarting the DVD.

Amy took the remote from me and turned it off. "Why not Lola? I don't know how to take care of kids!"

I looked around my room, taking in it's every detail while I thought of an excuse. I had all four walls and ceiling painted to look like the night sky. But it was time for a change in the paint. My bed was against the back wall. A giant king sized bed with white bed covers to look like the moon. On either side of my bed where nightstands painted to match my walls. As a kid I used to share with Evan, my brother, and we had bunk-beds. The walls where painted this exact way as we both had a love for astronomy. We used to have these planets hanging off the ceiling and a giant beanbag in the corner to look like the moon. It was really time for a change.

"I'm too hung-over Amy. I'm staying here and watching Marley and Me."

She narrowed her eyes to slits. "You hate me."

"I knew you'd catch on sooner or later." I deadpanned.

She got up and left my room in a huff, totally forgetting about Aaron until she got to her car. I don't know about her, but I found that extremely funny.

After a few hours of me drifting in and out of sleep, my mom walked in to my room with a giant bouquet of yellow roses. "These where left on the doorstep for you hun. I don't know who they're from but there was a note saying 'To Lola' on it."

I thanked her, she checked my temperature and left, closing the door behind her.

With a smile on my face and a feeling of confusion in my stomach, I looked at the note.

Lola,

My dearest, hung-over Lola Thorne,

Drinking is stupid princess, even though I do it, it's still incredibly stupid. You should catch your addiction at the roots while it's only starting. No matter what you say, it's always going to be the same addictive, devil. If the horrible taste and burning sensation leaves you wanting more, then there may be no going back. I've tried to warn you by staying out of your way but it seems to be making it worse. I should stay near you if that would help.

You where at Amy's party last night. You guys escaped to her bedroom and drank beer while effortlessly bitching about girls from your high school. My name was mentioned a few times too. You said something about Adam dropping a jar and how it was getting really hard to stay around me lately, but you where doing it for them. Whoever they are, they should stop forcing my Lola to do things that hurt her. I realize you didn't plan to spend half your summer with your annoying ass ex, who is too old and desperate for you. But you do it for the fans. Maybe that's who they are. You're writing this song for the fans so they won't be let down and we can fuck with their little heads. It's a good plan but it's evil. They made us who we are.

You saw me last night. I saw you look away real quick and run out of Amy's house after you spotted me. After that I accidentally drank myself into a drunken coma and I can't seem to escape it. It's four in the afternoon right now and I'm writing this in my car. I just hope you don't look out the window and see me, thinking I'm creeping on you.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the drunken state. It's the only way I would have built up the courage to say 'there are twelve fake roses in that bouquet, yellow like you've always loved. I will love you until the very last one dies.'

I'm gonna regret this later when my head hurts and I realized I was drunk driving around the city, putting the people of LA in danger, just so I could give you a cheesy speech.

See you tomorrow Lola,

Justin.

xoxo 3

I gasped when I had read it all.

Okay, Adam was right. I was falling for this boy fast and hard. Or maybe I just never fell out of love. Oh boy.

"Okay Lola, lets talk. I know there's something on your mind and it's only going to drive my crazy!" My therapist, Maya, stated.

I sighed, prepared to tell the woman in front of me all about Justin, but there where other things that needed mentioning first. "Before I tell you that, I have to tell you something else."

Maya nodded. "You can take over this session. Your co-operative today, I like it."

"Okay.. Well it all kind of started in 96 when my parents decided that my brother needed a friend and had me in mid 97. Evan and I get along really well and my parents where pleased with that. When I had just turned four, my mom announced that she was having another child and it wasn't my dads. He got really upset and left to go live with his sister, Denise in Pennsylvania. Later they got a divorce and my mom won the custody battle. She then told my dad that he could only see us twice a year as I had gotten this part in a huge movie and we had to move to Los Angeles. There was a lot going on and since I was only four, I got confused as to why I was moving house and why I couldn't see my Dad. So he then heard about this program in the army where you go out for training and come home twice a year. After a long discussion with Evan and I, he convinced us that we'd still see him twice a year and it would be like he was still living in Pennsylvania. Since we had lived in Vancouver, we where used to not seeing him for months at a time at this stage. So he left for the army. He didn't die or anything but I still worry about him a lot. I haven't seen him in maybe two years so he should be due home soon. He took me to a Justin Bieber concert three years ago and I had backstage passes and everything! When I met him I freaked out and since I was living the same life he was, we exchanged numbers and he invited me to his eighteenth. I was fourteen, surrounded by all these celebrities, but I was never alone. When I was fifteen, Justin and I get together and my parents hated the idea! My brother was disgusted and wouldn't even look at me. Justin and I where on and off for the past two years and here I am now, writing a song with the dude!" I looked up to see Maya gaping at me. "Did I say too much?"

"That was great Lola, you're opening up more I think and I feel like that could help with your anxiety and panic attacks. You're coming along nicely and I'm really proud of you." She smiled.

I didn't hate Maya, quite the opposite actually, but these therapy sessions did get pretty annoying. Maya could get annoying.

"Thanks May." I smiled.

"So tell me about this boy, Justin?" She had a wide grin spread across her face. She knew all about Justin from the radio and television and because I'd been seeing her for the past four years on and off. She knew.

"Well, we're writing this song together and we've only ever had one session, but I feel like I want today's session to come quicker. I know it's a mistake to want him again, but I don't care. He sent me these flowers with a note. Here, I have it with me, read it." I handed her the note from my pocket and took my phone out while I was reading it.

I had a text from Justin.

Had some great song idea's. Sorry for earlier Lol, I didn't mean to make you upset. See you at three(: -Justin

"Phone." Maya muttered in the middle of reading.

"Just a sec."

"Phone!" She said more aggressive this time. She didn't shout it, but she got her point across.

I pouted and put my phone on the table, knowing she would take it if I didn't. And that's where she got annoying. Acting like she owns the toilet I shit in!

"So how do you feel about this?" She asked, handing me the letter.

"Well, I was smiling the whole time I was reading it and the whole way here, and I was smiling until I had to put my phone away, so pretty good." I admitted, the smile returning.

"This isn't like the other times you fell for Justin. I don't know if it's good or bad but I know Justin treats you right even when things aren't going so good. It just didn't work the other times." She told me, her face glowing.

"May, we're not getting back together. We agreed that we weren't. No matter how bad I want him, it's not happening." I shrugged.

Maya shrugged back at me. "Any panic/anxiety attacks lately?"

"I had a panic attack at the TCA's. Justin calmed me down though. Ryan came and punched him afterwards and he's sporting a black eye. It's the reason I broke up with Ryan. The break-up wasn't hard for me, but it was tough on Ryan." I explained. "Then I met Scott the other night at Amy's party and I'm babysitting Aaron for the day. I had a panic attack that night too because I was so drunk."

Aaron babbled next to me, smiling up at Maya from his stroller.

We chuckled a bit and she dismissed me. We where done for today.

Now only forty-five minutes until the writing session. So I drove around LA for twenty five minutes until Aaron fell asleep. I drove home after that and put Aaron in his cot in the games room upstairs. I set up the baby monitor and put it in my room where we where writing. I then went to get changed into leggings and a big jumper and cleaned me room. He couldn't see it with all my clothes on the floor with dozens of Chinese cartons scattered everywhere.

I had just finished when the doorbell rang. I raced down the stairs, fixing my hair in the mirror by the front of the house and let him in. "Hey!"

"Hi Lola! So where are we writing? I was hoping we could catch a movie afterwards, as friends." He informed me.

"Well, Scott is picking Aaron up at seven so does eight sound good?" I asked, agreeing with him.

"Sure!" We went upstairs to my bedroom after that and got our notebooks out.

"Your rooms the same." Justin chuckled, his eyes locking on the flowers. "You kept those?"

"Of course I did." I shrugged. "You know me."

"Okay… let's get writing!"

We started off with the basics. Talking. We talked about our feelings and wrote them down in cheesy song lyrics that would choose from later. It was the chorus we where writing today.

There once was a time we would talk all night,

We never ever wanted to say goodbye.

Now, we barely see each other anymore.

We're going down a Bumpy Road,

Leaving our relationship in the past.

Running through the dust,

Careful not to go too fast.

It took us twenty minutes to write the chorus and we where happy enough with it for the time being.

"So I tried to write my verse, I don't know when it is though so that was- What the hell is that?" Justin asked, hearing the baby monitor.

"Oh! I'll be right back!"

I ran across the hallways to the stairs that led to the third floor game room. We had one on every floor. I opened the door to see Aaron using the cot for support to stand, with a frown on his lips and fat tears running down his face.

I pouted to match him while picking him up and kissing his face. "Awww, it's okay baby. C'mon, let's go downstairs. You can write with me and Justin. He's very nice."

I trudged down the stairs and into my bedroom, noticing that Justin looked confused. "Who's the kid?"

"Scott asked me could I mind him on Friday night so I did." I explained, sitting next to him with Aaron babbling on my lap. "Back to writing. Your verse is the first one."

"Okay, so I wrote this."

He handed me the notebook.

It's hard for me to breathe,

When you're looking like you do.

He's a lucky man to have my girl on his arm.

I feel like you ignore me, when he is around.

It kills me to see him hold you, and hug you, and kiss you all night,

Because baby, you're mine.

"This is really good Justin." I commented, giving him his notebook back.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Hey, can we talk?"

"It's all we've been doing since I got here, Lola." Justin laughed, closing his notebook. "But yeah, we can."

It took me a minute, but I finally spoke. "The flowers."

"I knew you'd ask."

Of course he knew I'd ask! You don't tell someone that there will never be a relationship between you two and then send them flowers telling them how much you love them! Stop messing with my head Bieber!

"Well yeah, it got me curious." I shrugged, maybe a bit too casual.

"About?"

"Well they say drunk mouths speak the truth and that scares me.. Honestly, you heard me speaking to Amy in my drunk state and sent me a letter in your drunk state. Both, in which, we confessed our love for each other." I sighed, trying to get everything out. "I was talking to Maya earlier and I opened up to her. I told her all about the divorce, about how I got all famous and I told her about you. She wasn't surprised at all but she did tell me that it was different this time."

Justin looked confused. "I have a feeling you're leaving out a major detail here, Lol."

"I don't want to say it." I admitted. "We know it's there but I haven't said it yet and I don't want to ruin everything."

Justin leaned forward and grabbed my hand, holding it in his. I was completely focused on the way our hands moulded together perfectly until he lifted my face up by my chin. "Say it."

His soft, yet husky voice gave me a strange feeling. It was a voice used only when something meant a lot to him, and he was using it to talk to me. Although it felt weird being here with him in my bedroom again, it also created a stampede, no, a tornado in my stomach.

I shook my head. "I can't. it will ruin everything. We both know what it is anyway."

"Please." He begged. "We need to talk Lola, it helps with our feelings and our music. I have a whole album dedicated to this stupid love triangle that's not even a triangle anymore because Selena's just a friend now. It's different."

I sucked in a breath, knowing my voice would crack anyway because I was ready to cry.

Before doing anything else, I placed Aaron on the floor with some of his toys. Looking into Justin's eyes once more I bit the bullet and took my the blow. "I love you."

There was no sense of awkwardness or regret. I was kind of glad I'd said it, even though we both knew anyway.

"I love you too."

He surprised me by closing the distance between us and attaching our lips in a slow, sweet kiss. The innocence was gone though, when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. It was like something was released the second my mouth was opened. I situated myself so that I was straddling him and his arms where wrapped around my waist, keeping me close so I couldn't run away. Not that I would anyway.

"Justin." I gasped, remembering something. "Aaron!"

His eyes widened and we both looked over to see him staring at us like we where foreign objects.

"Hey buddy, congratulations. You just witnessed the first half of my newest porn movie!" Justin chuckled.

"It wasn't a porno Aaron!" I reassured.

"She says to the baby."

I laughed at his comment. "Okay maybe you're right. I'm just gonna put him into the games room again. I'll call Leah so she can watch him while we write and stuff."

I took that as a chance to escape, running up the stairs with Aaron in my arms to find my younger sister. I reached he room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I stepped in and Leah groaned. "What? Oh hey Aaron!"

"Can you watch him for like an hour? I need to write with Justin and Mr McGregor here might interrupt." I asked nicely.

"Sure." Leah smiled and took Aaron out of my hands.

I saw a few of her friends whom I'd never seen before, gaping at me.

"Shit! Do I have something on my face?" I asked, looking in the mirror in Leah's room.

"No Lola! Get out. They're freaking out because you're Lola and you're with Justin Bieber in the room below us! Why did you think?" Leah whispered a little too loud.

So as you may have guessed, and just my luck, these kids where Jola shippers. They let out ear piercing screams that had Justin thundering up the stairs.

"What happened?! Are you guys okay! Lola!" He cried. Upon seeing that it was just Leahs friends going ape shit over Justin Bieber, he ran back down the stairs into the safety of my bedroom.

"You guys! Calm down!" I cried, laughing a little. Then I saw Aaron crying and took him right out of Leah's arms. "Shut up! Crying baby over here!"

They shut up once I told them Aaron was crying. He calmed down after a minute or so and I was able to go back upstairs, confident that he was in safe hands.

"Sorry about that. It never happens." I apologized once I reached my room again. "She just moved schools and she's making new friends. I should have known to just text her instead."

"It's okay. It always happens." He chuckled. "Why am I telling you this? You already know!"

I smiled and started thinking about our kiss. I'd enjoyed it, of course, Justin was an amazing kisser. I just didn't know what it meant. Id he feel like we should date again, or was it just the spur of the moment.

"So where were we?" I asked, seeing what he'd say. I'd let him choose since I was cool with whatever. With him sounded great but I could get hurt again. Without him sounded horrible except I wouldn't get hurt.

"Depends." He chuckled. "Before or after we started talking?"

He looked keen on after so I went with that one. "After?"

"You don't hate me?" He asked, surprised.

"No Justin, I don't hate you. I'm just not sure how to react." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Promise you won't laugh or find me stupid?"

He nodded.

"The fact that you don't want to be with me, or can't really, is killing me. I feel like I'm torturing you." I admitted. "You're sending me mixed messages Justin and I don't know what to do. It like we are writing about our love story as friends. Going to the movies as friends. Kissing as friends. It's crazy because it's only our second session but I can't help it."

He was silent.

"I'm sor-"

"Lola. I need to ask you something."

He sounded really serious. Not like it usually is. "Yes?" I gulped.

"What are we?"

To be honest I didn't know. Our love story was so messed up but it was so addicting, and this was just another step towards getting hurt again, but it was a step I was willing to take. He was three years older than me and so much more experienced, but being with him felt incredible when everything was going good. It was the bad times it hurt.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I don't even know what I want us to be, Justin. When I'm with you it's great, but I'm afraid I'm going to get hurt, but when I'm not I feel so free, but I don't have you. It's confusing to be with you but I love it."

He sighed. "I hate doing this to you Lola. Just call me when you make up your mind."

He grabbed his coat and stormed out, leaving his notebook.

Not being able to leave it like this, I ran after him. "Justin!"

He looked back. "Yeah?"

"What about that movie?"

A smile made it's way onto his face just as it did mine. "You mean it?"

"Yeah."

He caught me by the waist and spun me around, kissing my cheek. He put me down and patted my butt. "Go get a coat pretty lady, no need to change. You're good as you are."

"Thanks." I smiled, grabbing my uggs from just inside my room along with my phone. "Okay I'm ready."

"Just a sec." He was on the phone. "Yeah dude. I'll be there in like 30 minutes, 40 if there's traffic. Just set up the movie. Two minutes. Lola, what movie do you want to see?"

"What's in the cinema?"

"Don't mind what's in the cinema. What movie do you like the most." Justin smiled.

"Guess."

"Oh that's right! Marley and Me!"

I gave him a thumbs up as he explained to whoever he was talking to that I wanted to see Marley and Me. "Dude you're the best! I love you, man! Okay I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" He spun around to face me. "Can I use your bathroom before we leave? I drank like five coffees before I got here."

"Go ahead!"

He muttered a thank you and rushed off, locking the door.

Justin's POV:

Lipstick! This is a girls bathroom, why can't I find lipstick? Or at least eyeliner or something!

I spotted a bag under the sink and zipped it open, finding out it was a makeup bag. I fist bumped the air and pulled out an eyeliner pencil. With the black goop, I wrote '#Jola 4Eva xoxo. -J3'.

Was I thinking? Nope.

Do I care? Nope.

Was I gonna get the girl? Hopefully.


End file.
